


The Creation of Taco The Cat

by BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Conversations [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/pseuds/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: an entire different conversation we had regarding Cross being a possible demi god.On Chapter 15i don't remember where exactly but i should really search for it and post it probably.Basically, Cross wants the multiverse to finally cut ties with the creators, ends up getting one of the Creators as his sensei who helps him harness his own power to Create.His first ever living creation ends up being Taco.After he achieves his goal he ends up becoming the king of the multiverse that merges together into one universe with entire galaxies and planets representing the universes they used to be.Oh, also he sacrifices his left eye in order to prove Ink and Error that they're truly free now from all Creator shenanigans.
Series: Conversations [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859866
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caffeinated_blood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_blood/gifts), [DarkstarWolf53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/gifts).



writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Anyways, unrelated to this fic, but i just had this random image of Fresh dressing emotionless low on paint Ink like a doll and dragging him around. Ink sometimes tries to listlessly tug away from Fresh, going ‘paint. I need paint.’ But fresh doesn’t let him get any paint.

Unless Error or Dream interfere, Fresh basically plays around with emotionless Ink like he is a doll.

Ink doesn’t remember afterwards of course, but he instinctively doesn’t like the idea of being around Fresh without his paints.

Fresh always dresses him up in plain colors.

~~~~~~~~

Cross: *comes across Fresh dragging Ink into a waltz dance*

Fresh: Whazzup broski? Wanna see my latest work? *spins Ink around like he’s showing off* Pretty cute ain’t he?

Ink: *tries to robotically reach out for Cross with a blank stare as Fresh continues to make him dance with him*

Cross: ...Yeah about that, I sort of need Ink for a while.

Fresh: Awww and give him paint? I’d say he looks so much better like this, all dolled up, emotionless, soulless... don’t you think this role fits him better? Being a simple doll? the creators get to play with him like that all the time after all~

~~~~~~~~

Ink: *finally getting paint* hey cross? Did you save me from something?

Cross: ...don’t worry about it.

~~~~~~~

what if we called the reaperink kids gravelings?

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

ohh gravelings.... i honestly had mortling but it didn't feel right.  
And yeah one thing fresh would do. like a paintless ink that only wants paint and no motivation is a safe ink to be around. Fresh likes to bring paintless ink to prank Error by putting ink next to him while error is knitting or stargazing. and times how long it take error to notice the poor inky doll.

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

In which Fresh should not be trusted with Ink.

Fresh basically views Ink as an inanimate object, simply another toy but one that belongs to the Creators.

A fun toy to play around with.

Ink gets really nervous around Fresh sometimes, and he won't be able to remember the reason. ever, but he just instinctively senses he should gtfo when he's starting lose some paints.

Ink needs protection from Fresh. Dream, Blue, Cross and Error interfere whenever Fresh pulls this.

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

error: FRESH! DROP IT.  
Fresh: no i wanna play with it. i hardly ever get to play with the creator's toy! i don't get to play with you either!  
Error: DAMMIT FRESH! i am busy BEING one of the creators toys i don't have time for this. Let him go before the creators get emotional. i don't want red paint to splash us again.  
Fresh: ..... ONLY if YOU play with me more.  
Error: Funking Parasite, just try it.  
Fresh: i literally have NO ONE TO TALK TO BUT YOU BROSKI. GIVE ME ATTENTION  
Error: ugh you only act this way when you have a fresh host and are emotional. PUT INK DOWN SO HE CAN DO HIS JOB.  
Dream: (to blue and cross) uhhhh you guys seeing this?  
Blue: YOU GET YOUR BOY FRIEND BACK ERROR, I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!!

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink: *traumatized emotionless bundle clinging to Dream who is hugging him close* ...error...my paints....

Error: yea yea here squid. *gives yellow paint*

Ink: ...thanks.... *downs paint* haha what happened?

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: SHIT ink don't drink all the yello-  
Ink: *giggles to death for 6 hours* ERROR I LOVE BEING AROUND YOU. IT IS ALWAYS SO MUCH FUN  
Error: Why do the soulless always want to bother me?

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Fresh: brah i do have a soul though.

Dream: yeah ok ink its time to go and not be around Fresh ever again. *is leaving*

Ink: *still giggling* OK!

After Ink gets his emotions sorted out

Ink: Wow! I have no idea what just happened but I think it was awful!

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: YOUR SNACKS DON"T COUNT

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

jnvnsfvnsjnvsjjfnjv

Cross: So... what's this about being the Creator's toys?

Ink: ???Oh? I didn't talk about that?

Blue: No?...

Ink: Well~ Simply put, if I don't play along with the Creator's wishes, they do horrible things! :D

Ink: I don't remember it all! But it mostly includes throwing me into a void area Error doesn't know without my brush. leaving me to scream in terror until I run out of paints. Then they drop me back off, after they remember that is.

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

nk: now that i think about it.... maybe some of my screams reached error in the anti-void back when i was a bit more rebellious! he gets trapped there and screamed at a lot. Maybe the creators were killing two birds with one stone! it takes a LOT of screaming to get someone to destroy universes!  
Dream: are you okay ink?  
Ink: What gave you the idea any outcode is 'okay'? we are all insane to a degree! Even Fresh fears the creators. why do you think he wears such odd clothing? Creators like it!  
Dream: oh god.  
Ink: more like above gods actually

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Ink says this all with a smile as well so its even more disturbing to listen to.

One time, Ink said something helpful to Cross and Dream, and immediately had covered his mouth in fear and left muttering something about having to leave and to forget anything he said just now.

He was gone from the entire multiverse for an entire week, before he was found by Cross shivering on the ground of the Doodlesphere, one of his arms arm and one of his eyelights missing, trying and failing to grab one of the paints he had dropped in the Doodlesphere along with his brush.

Error comes in sees what happened and goes: Huh, so the idiot went against the Creators.

Ink: *shaken clinging to Cross's jacket* didn't mean to didn't mean it never again too much white

Error: *patting the top of Ink's skull* yeah, i know, you didn't mean it, it's over.

Even after taking some of his paints, Ink is still shaken and clinging to Cross. Not good to be left alone at the moment.

Cross: What do you mean by going against the Creators?...

Error: You figure it out.

Cross: *flashbacks to the last time he saw Ink* Oh...

((if it wasn't obvious i like making inky boi suffer))

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: i can't comfort him too much... not if we both don't want to anger the creators. How do you think i got my tear marks? i wasn't from laughing. Well, laughing from joy i guess. so much that creators got inspired to have me use those tears as strings. Ink tore his own soul.... so the paints give the creators a way to keep tormenting him. and he still needs those same paints to function okay.  
Cross: What? why wouldn't you be able to comfort him? thats just, awful.  
Error: we are meant to be opposites and enemies. Creation vs. Destruction. An endless battle, everlasting war. you aren't meant to care for your enemy. Or comfort them. Why do you think i have haphaphobia? and ink fears being forgotten so much he would cling to someone? we are literally made to fight and repel each other.  
cross: thats just cruel.....

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: Meh. It's just how things are. If it brings you any comfort, there are Creators that decided to create multiverses personal to them... the Ink's and Error's of those multiverses have a much kinder fate than we do.

Error: All things considered, I probably shouldn't even be talking about this with you... but, you would have figured it out on your own eventually. And there isn't anything the Creators can take from me anymore. I made sure of that, rebelling too much and all.

Cross: ...Isn't there anything any of us can do?...

Error: Hah! Not at all! *insane chuckle* Even considering the possibility is idiotic! Foolish! Ignorance was bliss, wasn't it Cross?

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error wasn't seen for a month and a half after that little speech. When asked Ink just got a far away look and fidgeted with brush. "maybe you guys should collect some chocolate from underfell. i hear it is really comforting and tastes good."

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross hates the situation so much.

One time the group had encountered Creator Avatars, who had decided to immediately try and talk with them, sometimes poking at them. At this point Cross had already grown wary of the creators a little bit, but also smart enough not to show that.

Cross: Um, so far y'all seem nice but we should really get going? *grabs Ink and Dream dragging them to a nearby portal* Thanks for the chocolate and all! Come on Blue.

-After they end up in another AU, with Cross being sure that none of the Avatars followed after them-

Blue: ...They seemed really off to me...

Cross: No shit.

Ink: *smol and happy at the hug he's receiving*

Dream: How about we give half of these chocolate to Error?

\-------------------------------

Also, Cross's father XGaster was a creator, so... I've been contemplating how Cross could have some of that Creator gene in him. Like, maybe he has the power of a creator as well? Just really dormant?

I imagine at some point one of the symphatetic Creators would approach Cross in private, away from the other creators.

"You have the power to topple over other creators control over this multiverse, Cross. If used correctly, you can save your friends."

Cross: Why are you telling me this?

"...Let's just say... I want to think of a multiverse that continues existing on it's own, even after all of us are gone. The reason why I made my own au in the first place was for a dream like that."

Cross: ...How can I-

"I will be a learning process. But I can teach you. You must not tell anyone else of this if you want this plan to work though. Error and Ink especially."

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

self-insert. the best way. Cross needs a cause to use his powers, the greater he believes in the cause the more power he has.

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Soon they end up meeting with each other in another plane the Sensei!Creator secretly made, where no one but them and Cross can enter. Not even Core!Frisk knows or is aware of this place.

It's a learning process, but soon Cross is able to control his Creator powers.

Sensei!Creator: It's always best to think of a reason for your creation to exist, including the small aspects of it. Even a simple flower in the background contributes to a whole painting.

Sensei!Creator: If you feel that you are ready for it, I will now teach you how to separate this creation from yourself. This will be crucial to learning how to separate the other Creators from the multiverse, and thus, their own creations.

Cross's first independant Creation ends up being a kitten.

Despite their initial protests Cross starts calling them Sensei.

Sensei!Creator: It's better to not get attached to me you know?

Then it turns out the real reason why Sensei!Creator decided to do all this is because they are hospitalized and have short term to live in their world. Might as well do this one good deed before I go and all that.

they're like, a really old painter that liked the fandom, but didn't like how toxic it had become.

"Using people that have no relation to our world as a means to vent frustrations, without ever truly solving their problems... at first, it was fine. It didn't truly affect your world. But soon, majority of them became too attached, and started to avoid their own problems, making them become bigger, and I'm afraid that a lot of them have ruined their own and others lives..."

"I used to have a friend, much younger than me, but after I told them I don't have much longer left to live... they shut me off. If nothing else, I had hoped that I would have at least gotten to say goodbye to them. We met each other through the fandom, and she is now one of those creators that like to meddle too much with their creations."

Bonus points if their avatar has the death hairstyle.

THE SIDE PONYTAIL~~~~

i have zero self control.

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

dear god not the side pony.  
Cross now travels with Taco the kitten. Error makes him a cat pocket for his uniform.Taco enjoys fighting Cross over his namesake. Taco also loves the crap outta dream.

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross has to teach Taco NOT to call him 'creator' before he lets him out of the dimension.

Ink's stares suspiciously at Taco for a while before letting it go and just enjoying the cats presence. For now, whatever creations with free will that Cross makes, Sensei!Creator has to claim as their own in order to not let the other creators catch on.

Cross avoided Sensei!Creator for a bit after the revelation, mostly to understand his own feelings on the matter.

Taco is a talking cat that likes to eat tacos.

Sensei!Creator:... Aw that's a cute cat-

Taco: Hewwo

Sensei!Creator: ...Cross.

Cross: I swear I didn't mean for that to happen-

Sensei!Creator: nO. No. It's okay. I'm just. Very shocked.

Sensei!Creator and Taco get along and get into a lot of friendly banters.

Also you know that cat that hangs around Error sometimes? Patchy spots and all. Taco gets along with them.

When Sensei!Creator decides Cross is ready enough they bring him to another plane of existence that is between the Creator's world and the multiverse. This is where the Creator's attachments are visible.

Have you watched Black Rock Shooter?

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Taco: Hewwo? Can i haz a pet? Just one pwease? Mrrp? i wanz a teco pwease!  
Sensei: Cross...  
Cross: i wear i didn't-.... his name is Taco.  
Taco (front paws on cross's legs): tecos are da best! Creator? Can Teco has a teco pwease~.  
Cross: not right now taco.  
Taco: awwwwww, pwease? pwease? i will do the purrs!  
Sensei: Cross i don't know whether to congratulate or reprimand you.  
Taco: hows bout givez the fluffy Creator a TECO!!!!!  
Sensei: your lucky you are cute.

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Is there....a way for me to stop him from doing that?

Sensei:...it's... the seperation is permanent, you can't interfere with the creation anymore...unless...you seemed to be close with Error, correct?

Cross: uh, i do but-

Taco: TECOES!!!!

Sensei: GOOD! Let us first teach them to call you Cross instead of Creator!

Error can't stop laughing all the while he's 'fixing' the voice of the cat.

Error: I'm not changing it from calling you 'Cwoss' though.

Cross: ....Fair enough.

Ink: Where did you find this cat? It's so interesting!

Cross, casually: Meh, don't remember. Picked it up from an abandoned AU I think.

Ink: *goes quiet* Oh... I see... your Creator must have loved you very much before they had left little guy...

Basically Ink assumes the Creator died before they could finish the AU. Ink feels somewhat symphatetic.

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Taco made Error's millennium. just so fucking funny

ever watch Invader Zim? Taco is totally Gir  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzfOk0Dsba0

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Aftermath

Error: So you created this?

Cross: Yeah, first creation actually...

Error:....

Ink:...

Error:...

Ink:...

Cross: Guys you can stop staring.

Ink: How can someone so plain like you make something so funny? :D

Cross: I literally gave you a soul Ink, and then you use it to diss me like this.

oh my god he is i can see it now.

Creators are a bitch to deal with and whenever Cross ends up having to fight their Tethers(things the creators tethers themselves with to their creations) he ends up with uncurable scars. His clothes stay intact though.

Ink will sometimes find himself questioning the slight changes in Cross's character design though. These are mostly the Creators noticing it.

Both Error and Ink take note of how there seem to be less Creators around... at first Ink panics, thinking that the fandom is being abandoned... but then notices how the paint keeps flowing as regular, with seemingly no change to it.

What's going on?

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

when taco wants to annoy and mock Cross, he recreates his original voice.  
Cross: taco you are not going to get catnip.  
Taco: Hewwo, what this? Teco really wanz da kitznip.  
Cross: No you are NOT doing this to me.

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: *holding up Taco, swaying him around*Stinky.

Error: NO! Don't be mean!

Ink: Naughty boy, brat cat.

Error: *visibly distressed* Noooo!!!!

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross becomes the source of the paints after getting rid of the other creators. only problem is that ink has to send people to make cross cry, get jealous or get angry because Dream and Cross are too happy together. And even ink doesn't just want to be happy

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

I mean... I was thinking more like Cross creates and gives Ink his own soul.

Error and Ink are a bit wary about what Cross will do next when they find out what he did.

Ink has his own soul, his own feelings now, that doesn't mean he isn't controllable. He's actually scared of Cross in some ways.

Error is wary that the power of Creation might get to Cross's head.

In response to these concerns, Cross goes and rips away that Creator part of him, after making sure to fix up some parts in a way that ensures the Multiverse can run on its own, and it costs him his eye and right hand.

"Now do you believe me when I say you're free?"

they all stand in shock for a moment before they run to help Cross recover immediately because BOI

Error: You crazy son of a bitch!!!

Ink: You didn't have to go that far-

Cross: Nah, no worries, this doesn't hurt that much actually-

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error and ink are understandably freaked out about this Cross is a creator thing. And like cross becomes a person both rely on to be completely sure the creators are gone. like during panic attacks or flashbacks they go to Cross to be absolutely sure they are gone and won't come back

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error and Ink feel like they owe Cross immense debt, even though Cross would repeatedly tell them no, they don't owe him anything.

Ink still has his own power of Creation, as does Error his own power of Destruction.

Both because they feel like they owe Cross, and because they subconsciously feel the need to rely on a Creator, they end up acting sort of like bodyguards. Like against, Fresh, or Nightmare gang whenever they want to start shit.

Epic: Dude what happened to you hand?!?!?

Cross: Uhhh kind of had to cut it off?

Ink: A series of stupid and reckless decisions were made.

Also, I've decided, when Sensei was immensely close to dying in their world, during their very last moments they momentarily found themselves in their avatar form with Cross.

Sensei: Cross, I'm dying, I just want you to know that I'm-

Cross: *panics*

and that's how Cross accidentally made it so that instead of the afterlife, Sensei ended up living on as their avatar. Their avatar also became more human in response, and they lost the ability to create.

Sensei:.... Cross. Cross. You're doing too many accidental amazing things while panicking. This is concerning. Not that I'm not grateful, I've moved on and all that, but what the fuck?

Sensei spends a lot of time running around and doing acrobatics. ("I was stuck in a hospital bed for so long and besides, magic healing is actually a thing here, let me have my fun.")

Sensei was angry at Cross for doing something reckless like ripping away his power to create, but also immensely proud.

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Sensei: Cross.... CROSS. i can eat toriel's pie. AND Papyrus spagehetti. Blue's Tacos....... Cross this is gonna sound weird... but... i wanna feel your tongue. in a platonic way. CROSS I HAVE REAL SENSES HERE. do you think Horror sans would use his stabby buzzer on me? omg i wanna met dream and ask him exactly how his powers work in this multiverse.  
Cross: i have released the fangirl. what have i done.  
Sensei: Would error let me feel his strings?  
Cross: Actually if i asked him, probably.

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross accidentally made Sensei immortal as well in his last minute panic. Which makes sensei's shenanigans worse.

However, they have a sense of realism, and are mature because they were an elderly woman.

so like, they show sensitivity to sensitive topics when asking their questions.

They're still more than a little crazy though.

Epic: So you're basically our god.

Cross: Uh no, definitely not anymore.

\------------

Cross: Hey sensei? What's your real name?

Sensei: ...Well. It doesn't really matter now does it? The old me died. Now I am just sensei, though *chuckles* You don't really need lil ol' me to teach you anything anymore, do ya?

Cross: Dunno, I'd say you have plenty more to teach to a lot of people, including me.

Sensei: Awww look at us, re-enacting all the cliche sappy bullshit.

Cross: *laughs*

\-------------------------

angsty alternative ending to this whole thing....

as the last creator, Cross ends up having to kill himself in order to ensure the world truly moves on.

g'night...

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

no le oreo!!!!! i needs da happy!

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Kay he continues existing a happy life with Dream, power wise more mortal than powerful, and has Error and Ink as self proclaimed bodyguards.

He gets used to life seeing through one eye and not being able to use one hand.

Sensei and Taco are always joint annoying him, with Sensei inputting useful advice from time to time, but more often than not traveling the multiverse and bringing strange souvenirs back to the cottage they all had built in the void that formed between the Doodlesphere and the Anti-void, mostly with Ink’s and Error’s magic.

Cross sort of has his own magic left, so he uses that to help out with his disability.

The different AUs begin to slowly merge together through the void, and eventually the Multiverse becomes one Universe, with its different planets.

Cross ends up somehow being part of the inter-galactic council that forms in order to unite the universes, mostly there to give his own input on matters such as relations between different worlds. Humans become part of this council as well alongside monsters, either representing their own planet, being in charge of the planet alongside a monster, or being the bodyguard of a monster that represents their planet.

Ink and Error keep the neutrality within the council, but also make it clear who they will be guarding if things take a turn for worse. They’re still the most powerful beings within the whole Universe.

Sensei ends up being a immortal traveller between worlds, keeping several documents of their journeys, and helping the council in this way by taking notes of each worlds financial states “Got nothing better to do, and I have a proper working memory to work with now.”

Some worlds come together to form one overtime. New people begin to come and go, the Universe goes on its own pace, lasting forever more.

Nightmare becomes uncorrupted eventually, and takes Cross’s side on the council. He still lives in his own castle with his own minions though.

Dream and Nightmare begin to work together to keep the balance of the Nightmares and Dreams.

Cross takes up gardening in their backyard.

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Sensei starts cataloging the multiverse since Ink doesn't have the memory for it. Error starts to live like a spider in Cross's house. just more often than not in the ceiling corner, in a string hammock or seat. When Cross gets tired of error not leaving for a few days he gets a broom to tap him and annoy him to leave. Ink surprise paints Cross's house A LOT. Chocolate is the most bought thing in the house it goes so fast.

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

You kno what i have a theory for fish brain ink.

What if the reason why he had memory issues was because his mind was connected to millions of Creators, thus making it so that his focus would be on the whole multiverse at once, and that’s too much for one brain to take, so naturally he would lose memory, and sometimes he would talk about an event that’s happening entirely somewhere else, in many universes over.

Also Error is the technician, and works with Science Sans when it comes to Universal technical problems, or building things. Ink gets involved in those projects.

These projects usually happen when different worlds make alliances, thus having to build a physical connection between each other. Ink makes the designs, Science looks at what the problems may be with the designs, present and future, Error gathers all the data before processing it with Sci. Then Error and Ink work together on building a bridge.

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink is the architect and error is the grumpy contractor that complains about the extra fancy shit.  
Error: Ink you don't need to have ten viewing decks, two with one one each side is enough if you HAVE to have them.  
Ink: awwww but i want the entire universe to be able to use the bridge at the same time.  
Error: THATS STUPID INK, not everyone in the universe will show up to stand on a bridge. And that would need SO many supports to hold the weight . And can we drop the curling vine wire decorations? they are just simply not needed and clash with the modern design of the bridge  
Ink: *gasp* how could you say that?  
Cross: ....ya know when you guys said you could bridge universes together, i thought it would just be a really powerful portal, not making a actual bridge with one end in different universes.

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Honestly depends on what the alliances want, and who the alliances are. For some, an actual bridge is needed because opening a portal could be a lot more complicated than an actual bridge, either for one side or both. If it's for one side, in order to keep the alliance fair, an actual bridge is required.

The bridges themselves vary as well, in terms of strength and material and stuff. The material used could be extremely symbolic, like a material neither side could use, in which case Ink has to come up with an entirely new material.

Some alliances have portals instead because both sides are familiar with the concept of one.

Basically, the customers asked for that bridge.

instead of the portal.

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink: the customer is a sans. they want an actual bridge for the pun  
Cross: omfg  
Error: i am already tired of this bullshit.

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Okay, listen, while I know a universal pun is great, one guy made it happen already with a bridge, and our Science man can confirm that if we make a bridge happen instead of a portal, it's likely to fall apart in 5 years, and according to Error's calculations, both sides would lose 1000 people as a result. Please think this carefully, and come back to me after you consult your own people as well.

Cross deals with negotiations a lot. He never expected to be a sort of king with bodyguards, and honestly would have preferred going back to being a guard instead, but he guesses this is what he asked for.

Surprisingly enough, he makes a good king, and somehow manages to become intimidating when talking to Godstale Asgore, who asks the wrong questions when it comes to the balance of things.

Cross: Listen, I can ask all the alternate versions of you and they would take my side on this matter. No. Monarchy isn't a good ruling system for this, and no, humans will not be used for sacrificial means, we just got things sorted out with them.

A democratic ruling system slowly gets adapted across the universe, not forcefully, but the idea is introduced with charts.

There are sometimes those certain dumbasses that try to take control of Ink and Error, because they have some kind of power or something, but then immediately get punished for what they do. Punishments vary depending on who the dumbass is. Nightmare and Dream specifically make wards that prevent brainwashing for Ink and Error, and Cross as well, and they take a lot of power.

Also with the universes merging, the creators hold being shut off, the power to RESET was cancelled. Everything moves forward now. A lot of Sans's are grateful for this, including some Toriels and Papyrus's.

Cross: whose bright idea was it for me to take this position again?

Epic: the entire council.

Cross: Oh. Right. Why?

Epic's world is in a direct alliance with Cross's, as their world decided.

Also Core!Frisk, Time Kid and Chronicle help out as well and decided to take Cross’s side.

Dream likes to tease Cross by calling him ‘My King.’ Cross hates it, and wishes he Would Not Dream Please I’m Doing This Until The Universe Can Short It’s Shit Out

\------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: *is reluctantly a good leader, doing a meeting* alright any questions?  
Error: *chucks a chocolate bar at his face, hits him between the sockets*  
Cross: AH! WTF ERROR! that hurt!  
Error: just making sure to keep your ego down so we don't get too good of a king.  
Cross: THAT MAKES NO DAMN SENSE.  
Error: i am doing my part to make sure you don't enjoy being a king too much, i want you to be able to leave your position eventually.  
Cross: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM ENJOYING THIS!!!!!

\------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

ross: You're not getting this chocolate back bitch.

XChara and XFrisk also play part in helping with the paperwork, and also act as Sensei's bodyguards though they don't really have to. It's mostly to keep Sensei's stuff from getting stolen or to ensure they don't end up being a bad influence with their immortality.

Sensei: You get your stuff stolen one damn time and then your former apprentice gets on your case with bodyguards.

XChara continously flirts with both Sensei and XFrisk. Sensei answers. Sensei and XChara sometimes cause shenanigans together.

Cross: They're your responsibility now Frisk.

XFrisk: ....This is payback for that one time isn't it.

Cross is still scared of cows and this is a universally known fact at this point, he doesn't get judged for it that much since his swordsman ship is powerful, but sometimes people question what the cows did.

Cross, in answer to this: My...creator did something experimental with cows once... it did not go well. That's all I will say on the matter.

Kno what XChara and XFrisk also fear cows. This is what I've decided.

Their phobia of cows are more surpressed then Cross's are though. They also sometimes act as advisors...actually scratch that. They're advisors. Sensei's bodyguards tend to be Template and Pale.

Chronicle happily does paperwork. Happily. So damn happily. It's like flowers appear all around him the moment he's given paperwork. A workaholic to the bone marrow.

chapter 16 uuuuuuuup


	2. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by DarkStarWolf on chapter 11

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

bweidjnjdjnlsdjnlgjn

Cursed.

Whose idea was Taco????

i do not want custody rights for this gremlin.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

TESTING SAYS.......................................  
Taco is your baby!  
Error fixed Taco's voice except for Cwoss........ Taco speaks like that to irritate Cwoss.

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Nooo where have I gone wrong

fqwbjbaenojabj i remember that part.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Taco (puts his little paws up): Teco is sadz.... You no like Teco? CWOSSSSS!!!!!! *tears up* CWOSSSSS! Teco wanz a hug! Teco is very sadz!  
Cross: ....Taco stop guilt tripping my adoptive Grand-Creator.  
Taco: Butz they donz want me to haz a teco!!!!!!!

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sensei: Listen, i only keep you around because you have soft fur, and are adorable.

Taco: *bleps*

Sensei: Otherwise you have no value for me.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Taco: *purrs and wiggles around on his back*  
Sensei: i am not falling for it, you just want to attack my hand  
Taco: ....pwease?  
Sensei: *visible crack in the tough shell* ....... fine *pets taco's belly, very soft*  
Taco: *bites the shit out of Sensei's Hand* murrrrrrrph murrurur!  
Sensei: I FUCKING KNEW IT

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sensei: Cross.

Cross: ???

Sensei: *raises taco, dangling off biting her hand* Get yo' cat.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Taco: *sees a string dangling off a sleeping error's socket* ..........*pounces*  
Error: *startles awake, ready to fight and kill a bitch* WHO THE FUCK???????  
Taco: Is ME TECOOOO!!! I LIKEZ DA STRINGY!!! :3

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Taco is that annoying ass cat that somewhat acts like a therapy animal to half blind Cross who is trying to keep the Multiverses shit together, because he doesn't have Creator powers anymore but for some reason that's not stopping people from appointing him to a really high position of having the last say in what the other rulers decide.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: What do you people WANT?!?! I don't have fancy powers anymore! i am just regular!!!  
Taco: Yeah! Leave Cwoss alone!!!!!!!!

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross: Why would anyone want me to be a king??????

Ink: Probably because you have charisma?

Cross: Bullshit.

Error: Also because you have your shit the most together.

Cross: Even more lies.

Epic: Bruh, you do kind of give good advice, and make good desicions as well.

Cross: When??????

(Night)

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: I literally have never succeeded in anything but cutting off the creators, everything else is improv and accidents/luck/things i had no choice in.  
Error: ... yeah but look at the rest of us..... you have at least succeed in a meaningful manner before.

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error: Also can you imagine me or Ink being rulers?

Cross:.......you've got a point there.

Error: I'm not sure if I should feel offended or not.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

King Error: Give me chocolate and i won't slaughter your people  
King Ink: ....who are you again? ...What's a royal advisor? .... I'm a wut?

Cross: .... oh god you two would be awful monarchs......

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

sksksksksksksksksksk

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

That alone convinced Cross to keep up the king routine .

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Sometimes there are legends going around about Cross's past swordsman ship. He's still a master when it comes to his sword, and can teleport and make bone attacks, so he's not too terribly defenceless if Ink and Error aren't around to act as self appointed guards.

One day he's just visiting an AU, talking with two Asgore's, and mediating and explaining the treaties, with TK accompanying him because TK's been busy settling the time zones of the entire multiverse that's still in the process of merging to become one universe-

Then the monster kid of that AU comes running up to him, make shift blade in mouth, and demands for a match.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

MK: FIF MEH  
Cross: what?  
MK: *spits out his shank* FIGHT ME  
Cross: *pats mk's head* no thanks lil guy.  
MK: .... FIGHT ME OR I'LL TOUCH THE GLITCHY GUY  
Cross: kid you have a death wish???  
MK: I WANNA FIGHT YOU.

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross doesn't fight MK, and the kings he was talking to are silently laughing at how amused he looks at MK still insisting.

Finally Cross ends up telling MK;

"Know what kid, how about you come to me about that when you're a little older?"

MK: Then teach me how to use a sword!!!

Cross, grinning, and tilting his head: Give me a good reason why I should make time for that.

MK: ..........I will fight and win against the swordsman in this world and then bring their knives as proof!!!

Cross: Hmm, is that so?

MK: YES! And then you will teach me how to fight with a sword!

Cross: Heh, alright, if you want to contact me you better talk to the kings kid.

Then he leaves, while Taco gives a sniff to MK before hopping on behind Cross.

Taco: He seems pretty determined Cwoss.

Cross: I know I know, I will figure out something.

It takes a week before MK comes to his own worlds Asgore with ten blades.

Cross ends up gaining different apprentices in this manner.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

error strings up wayward kids with a bow and dropping them in front of cross like a cat with a gift.  
Error: found this trying to get in the kitchen window.

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Cross just... gets famous for taking in sword-apprentices. here and there.

Like, he can't teach about magic stuff, that's not his specialty, but he's damn good with a sword, even half blind, and can take Reapertale!Undyne in a match for an entire hour before either he gives up because mortality, or they tie against each other. They've tied against each other two times already, which is impressive.

MK eventually just gets fame across the multiverse as the kid who fights armless and with a sword in his mouth.

Lets call this kid.... Spite. A nickname Cross had affectionately given him because that's what this MK fights with most of the time. Spite against life and people who belittle him as a sowrdsman for not having arms.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

error: CROSSS! YOU GOT ANOTHER BABY ABOMINATION ON THE DOOR STEP CALLING FOR YOUR BLOOD

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Error and Ink are the baby sitters of Cross's semi- adopted kids.

Spite asked once why they chose to protect Cross when they were powerful enough to do whatever they want.

Ink: Well... we owe him a debt to say the least!

Spite: What kind of debt?

Ink: Hm, well, that's a long story.

The era of the Creators Reign has been over for a century at this point, and as the old generation focus more on the now, the Creators themselves aren't spoken of that much. The one evidence of the era would be Sensei, whose origins are unknown officially

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink gets crafts for them to do when it's his turn to watch the kids. .....Error refused to be in the house when Ink brought out the finger paints.  
Error puts up a matrix of strings in the house to 'test your flexibility and stealth skills' if they touch a string they get wrapped up and have to hang for half an hour or so.

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

Spite is in constant state of bantering with Error. Cross always gets a headache when these two are in the same room.

Dream and Nightmare teach the kids how to utilize their magic.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Error: Just GREAT now the little abominations can throw magic at me when i am in my ceiling hammock!

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

the kids call'em Uncle Error and Uncle Ink.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Ink: ....cross when did you get into one night stands and fathered so many children?\  
Error: *computer hiss* STOP TOUCHING MY STUFF, NO YOU CAN"T HAVE MY DOLLS, PUT MY C H O C O L A T E DOWN!

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

The kids typically travel around the world after learning all they can under Cross, usually they start on their first journey with Sensei specifically.

Ink still has that connection to the entire multiverse/universe, so sometimes he will tell Dream, Cross and Error how the kids are doing.

Cross is the least worried when it comes to his apprentices. He trusts them to be able to use his teachings well. Error, meanwhile, asks about them almost everyday, but then pretends he wasn’t worried at all whenever the kids get the chance to revisit or they get the chance to come across them during their job.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Awwwwwww the grumpy spider cares!!!!

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

He do care~

Ok. So.

What if someone wanted to rule the entire universe instead of Cross?

:))))

(And what if I made that character a Burgerpants or something)

The kids start their first journey with Sensei btw, Cross makes sure of that.

They make a name for themselves on their first journey, and then continue building their reputation.

Spite absolutrly loves it when people underestimate him because of his armlessness. He specifically beats those people with a kitchen knife instead of his own actual sword, because Spite.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

that BP has snapped from the treatment of all the Mettatons. he raises an army of BP alts to overthrow Cross and rid of all the mettaton alts

\-------------------------------------

writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom:

That-that pretty much it yeah-

BP, at first, isn’t an actual threat. Unsurprisingly enough, there are a lot of other people that are gunning for Cross’s position, and Cross treats whoever decides to challenge him with somewhat respect but also slight bit of mockery, for their bravery and stupidity respectively. He would definitely take them seriously if they have managed to sneak past Ink and Error though, which is nearly impossible to do.

Error and Ink constantly take turns being security guards. Even when they’re building bridges, a part of their magic is busy making sure nothing happens to Cross

Well, Cross’s apprentices usually end up interfering.

Error: Cross, those brats always find trouble don’t they?

Cross: Error, how about you put a lil faith in them? Sure, they have a tendency to find trouble, but-

Chronicle: *knocks on door* Hello? There have been reports of an organization. Spite has uncovered them sir.

Cross: ....I feel old.

Error: I should be saying that.

\-------------------------------------

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

Cross: i feel so old compared to those kids.  
Error: shut up you're still a kid.


End file.
